clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
7th Platoon
"What did you say the name of this platoon was?" "The Centurions, sir. Trained to assault enemy lines. Some of the best we got." "Doesn't look that way, Sergeant. They're getting decimated." ''-Jedi General Pong Krell and Clone Sergeant CC-1119 "Appo" during the Battle of Umbara when the 501st attempt to take an Umbaran airbase'' The 7th Platoon, nicknamed the''' "Centurions"', was a unit of Clone troopers that was part of the famed 501st Legion of GAR during the Clone Wars. The troopers of this platoon were often sent on missions that required charging and engaging a heavily fortified enemy position in close-quarters. Commanded by Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, the Centurions soon gained a reputation of being the second most efficient unit in the 501st Legion, the first being Torrent Company. They participated in many crucial battles and missions, including the Battle of Umbara and Operation: Knightfall. Initially, the Centurions only contained Clone troopers and ARF troopers within its ranks. However, by the time of Operation: Knightfall, the Centurions began to employ Clone blaze troopers, Clone sharpshooters, and Clone combat engineers as well as Clone jet troopers and Clone heavy gunners. History Battle of Umbara Takeover ''"The platoon is in the formation you requested, General. Should I send them to support Captain Rex?" "I'll give the order when I give it, Sergeant Appo." ''-Appo and Pong Krell ("The General")'' The 7th Platoon made up the bulk of the 501st Legion's forces during the invasion on Umbara. Led on the frontlines by Anakin Skywalker and Clone Captain CT-7567 "Rex", the 7th Platoon, assisted by the Midnight Operations, rushed the Umbaran trenches upon touchdown of the planet. Later, when the position of command was given to Jedi General Pong Krell, the Centurions attempted to take the Umbaran capital city, only to retreat due to the Umbaran's tactical advantage over them. Jedi Betrayal "Get him!" ''-A 7th platoon trooper, upon sighting Pong Krell ("Carnage of Krell")'' Under Krell's reckless orders, the troopers suffered heavy casualties but, despite that, the ruthless Jedi General continued to send them on suicide missions. Eventually, the Centurions unintentionally engaged the 212th Attack Battalion in a brutal firefight, resulting in casualties of both sides. After the apparent mishap, they discovered that Krell was in fact a traitor and covertly giving assistance to the Umbarans so as to drive the Republic away from Umbara. The 7th Platoon and the 212th Attack Battalion moved in to arrest the fallen Jedi for treason against the Republic. However, despite being trained to engage the enemy in close-quarters and outnumbering Krell, the Centurions were no match for the powerful Force user. It was thanks to the thinking of Clone trooper Tup that the Centurions lived to fight another day. Operation: Knightfall "We all knew what was about to happen... What we were about to do... Did we have any doubts? Any private treacherous thoughts? Maybe, but not a word... Not on the flight to Coruscant. Not when Order 66 came down. And not when we marched into the Jedi Temple... Not a word..." ''-An excerpt from an entry of the 501st Legion Journal by CT-1312'' Following Anakin's turn to the Dark Side of the Force, the 7th Platoon was assigned to eliminate all the Jedi who resided within the walls of the Jedi Temple. Marching up the steps of the Temple and led by the Jedi-turned-Sith Force user Darth Vader, the 7th Platoon, assisted once more by the Midnight Operations, blasted their way into the Temple hall, engaging both the Jedi and Temple Security Forces in a massive and fierce battle. In addition to their main goal, the Centurions completed other side objectives that involved stealing Jedi holocrons and eliminating specific high-ranking Jedi. A group of 7th Platoon troopers accompained Clone Commander CC-1119 "Appo" in confronting Senator Bail Organa when he landed at the Jedi Temple to find out what was going on. The entire squad, save for Appo, was killed when Jedi Zett Jukassa appeared and took the clones by surprise. Appo's comrade, Clone Sergeant CT-0000/1010 "Fox", arrived with another squad of Centurions and was able to shoot the Padawan before he could reach Organa's speeder. However, Organa, having witnessed the entire event, used the moment to escape and warn other Jedi about the attack on the Temple. Ultimately, the 7th Platoon succeeded in their mission and was inducted into the ranks of the newly-formed Galactic Empire as part of "Vader's Fist". Known Members *CT-7567 "Rex" (Commanding Officer prior to Operation: Knightfall) *CC-1119 "Appo" (Commanding Officer during Operation: Knightfall) *CT-0000/1010 "Fox" *CT-5597 "Jesse" *"Hardcase" *"Kix" *"Tup" *"Dogma" Appearances *Darkness on Umbara *The General *Plan of Dissent *Carnage of Krell *Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Movie) *Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (Video game) *Star Wars: Battlefront II Category:Groups Category:Squadrons Category:ARC Trooper Tal